disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship
"Friendship" is a song originally written by Cole Porter for Anything Goes in 1934. The song was used for The Muppet Show in the Chris Langham episode sung by Kermit the Frog and Robin the Frog and an excerpt from the song during a medley in the Ethel Merman episode was sung by Ethel Merman and Fozzie Bear. The song would later be used by Disney for the Disney Sing-Along Songs video, Friend Like Me, sung over a montage of clips from classic Disney cartoons by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Lyrics Muppets version= If you're ever in a jam, here I am If you're ever in a mess, S.O.S. If you ever feel so happy you land in jail I'm your bail It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have been forgot Ours will still be hot A-lottle-dottle-dottle-dig-dig-dig And if you're ever down a well, ring my bell And if you're ever up a tree just phone to me A-yes-sir-ee If you ever loose your teeth and you're out to dine, borrow mine It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have been forgate Gate? Ours will still be great A-lottle-dottle-dottle-chuck-chuck-chuck If they ever black your eyes, put me wise If they ever cook your goose, turn me loose And if they ever put a bullet through your brain I'll complain It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have been forgit Ours will still be it A-lottle-dottle-dottle-hep-hep-hep If you ever lose your mind, I'll be kind And if you ever lose your shirt, I'll be hurt If you're ever in a mill and get sawed in half I won't laugh It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships are up the crick Ours will still be slick A-lottle-dottle-dottle-woof-woof-woof, hep-hep-hep A-chuck-chuck-chuck, a-dig-dig-dig Good evening friends |-|Mickey, Donald and Goofy version= If you're ever in a jam, here I am If you're ever up a tree, call on me If you ever feel so happy you land in jail I'm your bail It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have been forgot Ours will still be hot Yak-yak-yak-wa-wa-wa If you're ever in a mess, S.O.S. If you ever run amok, I'm your duck If I ever take a boat and get lost at sea Rescue me It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have been forgit Ours will still be it A-lottle-lottle-lottle-yuk-yuk-yuk Yak-yak-yak-wa-wa-wa If you're ever down a well, ring my bell If you ever catch on fire, send a wire If you ever lose your teeth and you're out to dine Borrow mine It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have ceased to jell Ours will still be swell A-lottle-lottle-lottle-squeak-squeak-squeak. Oh, boy! A-lottle-lottle-lottle-yuk-yuk-yuk. Yes, sir! Yak-yak-yak-wa-wa-wa! If they ever black your eyes, put me wise If they ever cook your goose, turn me loose (Hey, fellas!) If you ever find you're hungry and need some food I'm your dude It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships go down the drain Ours will still remain A-lottle-lottle-lottle-squeak-squeak-squeak! A-lottle-lottle-lottle-yuk-yuk-yuk! Yak-yak-yak-wa-wa-wa! If you ever lose your mind, I'll be kind If you ever lose your shirt, I'll be hurt If you're ever in a fix and you can't get out Give a shout! It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship When other friendships have been forgate Ours will still be great A-lottle-lottle-lottle-squeak-squeak-squeak! A-lottle-lottle-lottle-yuk-yuk-yuk! A-lottle-lottle-lottle-wa-wa-wa! Clips used in the Sing-Along-Songs version * Lonesome Ghosts * Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey's Fire Brigade * Tugboat Mickey * Little Toot * Moving Day * Boat Builders * Mickey's Amateurs * Clock Cleaners * Lend a Paw * The Fire Chief * No Sail * Billposters * Mickey's Service Station (colorized version) * Canvas Back Duck * Chef Donald * Mickey and the Beanstalk * Mickey's Trailer * On Ice * How to Sleep * Donald Gets Drafted Category:Songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:The Muppets songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Group songs